


Two Plushy's and Secret Santa's

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dolls, Fluff, Happy Derek, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Bonding, Presents, Secret Santa, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Lydia proposes that they do a secret Santa as a pack bonding exercise. Stiles is the unlucky participant who pulls Derek Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I'm on time! This was so fun to write, like honestly I didn't even know what to get Derek until I looked over at my dresser and saw my favorite doll. He's a blue and white Dog/Fox thing that I named Chewie. I won him at the fair and he was the first thing I've ever won there even though I go every year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3
> 
> Edit : 8:11 12/11/16.  
> This was so complicated to get posted! But finally it is completed and the correct number in the series and I can go find food!

It was Lydia’s idea.

 

‘A pack bonding exercise,’ she said, ‘it’ll be fun,’ she said.

 

Nothing about secret Santa was fun for the person who pulled Derek Hale's name.

 

It’s not like Stiles doesn’t want to get Derek a gift, it’s just that he has no idea what to get and he only has two days left to pick his gift.

 

It’s not that Derek doesn’t like anything, it’s just that, even though Derek is a good alpha and has opened up more, he still doesn’t share personal information.

 

Stiles would know what to get every member of the pack had he have pulled them but he’d pulled the one person that he has no clue what to get.

 

He would get Scott a gag gift and then an actual gift, they do it every year and even though they’ll be spending Christmas eve at the loft they’ll be spending Christmas day at their own homes with their families and Stiles will get Scott both gifts anyway.

 

He would get Lydia a necklace, something flashy but subtle.

 

He’d get Allison a knife set, he’s seen her with some and boy is she terrifying.

 

He’d get Erica perfume, something sweet and powerful, like her personality.

 

He’d get Boyd a pair of baking mitts and an apron, the man likes to bake all day and everyday.

 

Isaac would get a scarf and some winter mitts, the guy always complaining about not having enough scarves and cold hands.

 

Jackson would get some cologne, probably something that smells strong and douche-y, like him

 

They’re all gifts that he knows they would like and use and appreciate, but what could he get for Derek like that? It has to be perfect, he can’t just get Derek anything.

 

It can’t be something with no meaning or Derek might feel offended and it can’t be something too meaningful or Derek might get all clammy like he does when ever feelings are involved. It has to be in between, but he has no clue what.

 

He finds himself at the mall, aimlessly looking around for something meaning but not too much so, having no clue what he’s looking for but hoping he’ll know it when he sees it.

 

He decides to call Scott, since he almost always has an answer, not always the right one, to all of Stiles’s problems.

 

“Dude I’m at the mall and I have no clue what to get my person for Christmas,” Stiles says as soon as Scott picked up the phone.

 

“You got Derek didn’t you?” Scott asks knowingly, smile apparent through the phone.

 

“How’d you know?” Stiles responds. Scott may not be stupid but he’s not the brightest bulb in the box and that’s a pretty good guess even for Lydia.

 

“Dude, you know us all better than anyone, you know what to get us all, even Derek if you stopped over thinking everything.” Scott sounds distracted, like he has another tasks to be doing but is trying to talk to Stiles at the same time. It makes Stiles happy to know that even while busy his best friend makes time for him.

 

“But Scott, how can I stop over thinking when the gift has to be perfect?” Stiles asks, flailing his arms around and nearly hitting a woman and her kid. He mouths a sorry and makes his way to the food court so that he can’t cause anyone more damage if he’s sitting down.

 

He’s making his way to the food court when what the kid was carrying registers in his mind and a thought pops up.

 

Scott is just about to speak again when Stiles cuts him off, “You know what? Never mind SCotty, I have an idea.”

 

“Cool man, I sure it’ll be great,” Scott says, they say their good-byes and Stiles makes his way to the center of the shopping mall, where he knows the store is, he’s passed it a million times but never actually having gone in.

 

*****

 

Come Christmas eve and Stiles’s palms are sweating and his heart is racing, they haven’t even opened the presents yet, have had the food that Stiles and Isaac cooked and are about to eat the dessert that Boyd made, and he’s so nervous that he wants to throw up.

 

It had been impulse to buy the gift, hoping that if Derek doesn’t like them he can play it off as a gag gift or that if he does, he’ll understand the actual meaning behind them. It’s far too meaningful to Stiles to not have meant something behind it but to everybody else, except maybe Derek, they’ll think it was a joke, at least he’s hoping so. He’s hoping that Derek picks up on the meaning but the rest of the pack laugh it off as a gag gift.

 

The dessert is delicious, as always, Stiles trying all of the ones Boyd made and loving each of them. By the time it’s time to open presents he’s full and happy and doesn’t worry too much about Derek opening his present.

 

Derek is chosen to be the Santa who gives out everybody's gift, since it’s his home that they’re all occupying, meaning he opens his last.

 

He pauses between giving everybody their gifts to watch them open them, smiling at their excitement over their present. After someone opens their present their secret Santa reveals themselves. Stiles gets his present after Jackson and it’s a box set of all of the Doctor who’s, from the old ones to the newer ones. Isaac reveals himself as Stiles’s secret Santa and Stiles, for the first time ever, hugs Isaac. He loves Doctor who and apparently Isaac had been listening when Stiles had went on a rant about the old doctors vs the new ones. He knows what he’ll be doing the day after Christmas, leftover Christmas dinner and desserts and a binge of doctor who sound perfect.

 

Everyone has already opened their gift and found out who their secret Santa is so Derek must know that his is from Stiles. Derek had pulled Lydia and had gotten her a pair of shoes that looked like they cost more than Stiles’s tuition, for all four years. Lydia had squealed so loud and jumped on Derek, hugging the life out of him, Derek had tensed for a second but eventually hugged her back.

 

Lydia won't ever admit to it but Stiles saw the tears in her eyes.

 

Derek takes his present gingerly, eyeing the wrapping paper Stiles had used to wrap the box that he’d put the gift in. He takes off the wrapping paper so slowly that Stiles feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

 

Derek stares at the blue box that encompasses his gift for what feels like hours to Stiles but what probably is only a matter of seconds. His heart pounds away at his ribs as Derek gently takes off the lid of the box and looks at his present.

 

Sat in the box, very carefully, are two teddy bears, except one is a wolf and the other a fox, The wolf is wearing a leather Jacket and the fox a red hoodie, it’s not the exact same red of his hoodie, a shade too dark and it’s a zip up instead of a pull over, but it’s clear that it’s supposed to represent himself. He found that his spirit animal is a fox and when he saw the kid in the mall carrying a plushy fox the thought popped into his head and it seemed like the perfect gift.

 

Not too mushy, since they’re dolls and not too meaningless. 

 

Derek hasn’t said anything, just stares down at the dolls, look indecipherable, while Stiles internally panics. He tries to keep his outward appearance as indifferent but is failing immensely. Derek hasn’t said a word and Stiles doesn’t know if he likes it or not, if he should have just gotten the man a book and called it a day or if he made the right decision.

 

His heart is hammering away in his chest as Derek finally looks up at him, eyes shining like diamonds glistening in the sunlight.

 

“I love them, thank you,” Derek says, smile blinding as Stiles heart kicks up even faster at the man's happiness.

 

The girls all coo at the dolls as Derek takes them out of the box, while Scott throws Stiles two thumbs up.

 

Lydia declares that they are going to watch a movie and nobody protests, knowing full well not too, as she picks out Love actually even though they’ve seen it about a hundred times since December started.

 

They all gather around the living room, Lydia sending both he and Derek to get the popcorn.

 

Just when they reach the kitchen door way Lydia calls to them, they stop and face her and Stiles’s heart skips a beat at the devilish smirk on her face.

 

She points above them and they both look up and see that they are, like Stiles suspected, standing under the mistletoe, that definitely was not there earlier.

 

They look at each other and Stiles sees nothing but adoration in Derek’s eyes and that gives him the boost to connect his lips to Derek’s.

 

The break apart and finish making the popcorn, smiling at each other every time their paths cross in the kitchen and then make their way back to the living room, where two spots, right next to each other, are free and the pack are all enveloped in the movie already. They sit next to each other and Derek puts his arm on the back of the couch, over Stiles’s shoulders, he snuggles into the warmth of Derek as they settle down to watch the movie too.

 

*****

 

He does spend the day after Christmas in bed, binge watching Doctor who and eating left overs but he’s in Derek’s bed, eating Boyd's pie and they’re watching them together, turns out Derek’s a closet Whovian who has seen all of the original episodes.

 

Best Christmas ever.


End file.
